A Spirits Love is Forever
by King Scissorsnips
Summary: Ari Spirit, Nikki Von Extasy, and Emi Stitches have all met the new boy Dakota Laden. He has a particular interest in Nikki, but Ari doesn't. Perhaps the memories have lasted forever? COLLABERATION STORY WITH NikkiVonExtasy :D PISS OUT!
1. Chapter 1

**A Spirit's Love is Forever**

"New story soon to come! Writing it with my glamorous assistant NIKKI VON EXTASY! And do you know how this makes us feel? A Like DIVAAAAAAAAAAS!"

Chapter 1

I was cowboy walking with my best friend, Nikki Von Extasy. My other friend Emi didn't enjoy "embarrassing herself", so she walked behind us. We were laughing and laughing. Nikki stopped and I bumped into someone. I stood normally as looked up into his hazel eyes.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking!" I said nervously.

He just looked like a dopey haired metal mouth kid who looked like he just came out of fucking perfect land! I looked like a weirdo! I had red and blue bangs, brown wavy hair, and I was cowboy stepped with my scene friend! It's been a long time since I've seen him last.

"It's okay, hey, aren't you that funny kid I grew up with?" He said smiling.

"Yeah! How you been Dakota?" I smiled back nervously. I used to have an ENORMOUS crush on him back then. Wow, that still hasn't changed!

"AND I'M NIKKI!" Nikki screamed jumping up and down behind us.

"Ha, I'm guessing you're Nikki?" He laughed.

"Really! No way!" She gasped. "Wait, Ari, how do you know him?" she asked me.

Dakota smiled and looked back at me.

Uh, I'll tell yah latah K?" I answered.

"OKAY!" Nikki practically screamed back.

"Your friend there seem pretty cool, what's with anti-social over there?" He asked nodding to Emi.

"That's Emi, and she's a big baby! Waaaaa!" Nikki joked.

Emi flipped her off smiling.

"I love you too!" Nikki replied.

"Yeeeeah, we're a weird bunch." I laughed.

"Hey uh, you should call me sometime, here's my number, give it to your friends too." He smiled.

"Okay, text you later!" I smiled.

"Kay, bye!" He smiled walking down the street.

I stared dreamily at him ask he walked away. _Omg! Did I really just get Dakota's number? _ I thought to myself.

Nikki noticed I looked absent minded.

"Dude? Helloooo? Glitter to Fanny Basket!" she said, "HEY!"

"Hm what?" I suddenly jumped.

"Waaaaaaaaait! *creepy look* GASP! YOU TOTALLY LIKE IM! GO FANNY BASKET YEAH!" Nikki teased.

"Oh whatever" I said shoving her a bit.

Nikki smiled evilly and looked in his direction.

"Extasy, I swear…" I warned.

She smiled and ran after him.

"DAKOTA! WAIT!" Nikki yelled.

He turned around and she almost ran into him, she would have, but the dumb bitch tripped on her boots. I stood there shocked. _WHAT DO I DO!_ She was talking to him and he smiled big, he nodded excitedly and she skipped back smiling.

"Ari, you're welcome." She smiled.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!" I yelled.

"I asked him if he wanted to come into my room tonight, geez man. So yeah, he's visiting us tonight!" She squealed.

I starred back in shock. _Holy fuck! It's gonna be real awkward tryin tah talk tonight._

Later that evening, night.

There was light tapping on Nikki's window, she looked outside and smiled, she helped Dakota in and I, she, and Dakota sat on her bed. What do I say? Emi went home because she didn't want to get in trouble, but Nikki was a PRO at sneaking boys in. Her parents haven't caught her ONCE! We act like me and her are having fun and if her parents check on us, she sends the boy out the window to hide behind a tree.

"So you're new here?" Nikki asked smiling.

"Yeah, me and my friends are. Our video making required us to move here." He answered.

I just sat awkwardly. Nikki noticed and got up and walked to the door.

"I need to use the restroom, I'll be back." She whispered, shutting the door after her.

"So you think she might like me?" Dakota asked me.

"W-what?" I stuttered.

"I think she's awesome, think she would go for a guy like me?" He smiled.

Okay, that fucking hurt.

"Uh, sh-she has a boyfriend. Sorry…" I lied.

"Oh, okay then." Dakota whistled.

"S-so, you like scene girls? Or just plain weird ones?" I tried not to sound hurt, but I couldn't help feeling sad for myself.

"Yeah, well, actually a mixture of them. Yah know, weird scene ones." He smiled, I knew he was thinking of Nikki.

I heard the door open, "Sooooooo, did you guys find anything interesting to talk about?" Nikki asked

"Uh, nothing, hey Nikki? Can I talk to you in the hall for a sec?" Nikki nodded.

"Um, so, apparently, he likes you. Not friend like, like "like like"s you. I don't wanna stay any longer, c-can I go home?" I asked starting to stutter again.

"What? Ari you can't leave! It's midnight! My parents will wonder what happened!" She said quietly, flipping her black and blonde hair from her face.

"Nikki, you know I like him, but he like's you!" I said, sounding hurt.

"Ari, if he keeps this up, I'll make him leave. He's not my type anyways." Nikki shrugged.

"Okay…" I said, as we walked back into her room.

"Heya Nikki! Watcha talk about?" Dakota asked happily.

"She lost her Zelda necklace, I gave it to her and she can't find it. It's probably in mine or her room." Nikki shrugged.

Dakota sat in the middle of us. I was aimlessly playing with one of Nikki's nerd pillows. It was hot pink and had nerd glasses and stuff. I didn't even notice Nikki left, and Dakota was tapping my arm.

"Oh hm?" I looked up.

"Your friend is so awesome. If she breaks up with her boyfriend, would you help me get with her?" He asked smiling.

"She goes for guys more, edgy then you… Sh-she likes spiked hair and chains and stuff…" I mumbled.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

I nodded and tossed the pillow across the room. Nikki walked in with three bagels, blueberry with strawberry cream cheese.

"So I'm thinking I'm gonna dye my hair brown, and keep my black bangs, sound good?" She asked handing us all bagels.

"I think you would look good with any kind of hair." Dakota said, sounding mildly flirty.

Nikki looked at me and frowned. She got a surprised look on her face.

"Dakota! I think my mom is awake, get outside!" She hissed under her breath.

Dakota hopped out the window and Nikki shut it.

"Ari, I'm so sorry." She said quietly. I just looked away and kept quiet.

Nikki lied to Dakota that he had to leave because me and her needed to have the night alone.

"Alright, well bye! See you tomorrow I guess!" he whispered to Nikki as he left.

"Ari, I-" I cut her off.

"I'm tired" I quickly said without looking up.

The next morning

As soon as I woke up I knew today was gonna be incredibly awkward. Then Nikki broke the silence.

"Are you okay?" she asked me.

I just shrugged.

"Oh come on, I'm sorry about last night. I shouldn't have asked Dakota to come." She said in almost a mumble.

I just kept quiet and kept starring down at my cereal. We barely talked all day. My parents picked me up, and I didn't know what to do about this whole thing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

At School

Nikki texted me that she had 1st period and advisory with Dakota. I replied, _that's great for you, I still don't have any with him._

I sat listening to Ms. Rydeski's boring lesson about sexuality. I couldn't get the conversation from last night out of my head.

Ms. Rydeski noticed I wasn't paying attention and she slapped my desk with a ruler.

"PARKER! PAY ATTENTION!" Ms. Rydeski yelled at me in an annoyed tone.

"Huh what!" I accidently yelled, and yes, my real last name is Parker. Rydeski always uses our last names. Our REAL last names, some are really embarrassing though.

"Pay attention or I'll give you detention!" she yelled.

"Sorry Ms." I said nervously.

Ms. Rydeski gave me a warning glare and returned to the front of the class. As she started to talk again, Emi tapped me on the shoulder and whispered, "You better quit your daydreaming or Rydeski will probably slit your throat!"

"Yeah yeah, I got it I got it" I whispered back to her.

During passing period I accidently bumped into Dakota and dropped my books.

"Oh sorry Ari" Dakota said helping me pick up my books.

"Uh, yeah it's f-fine" I stuttered picking up my books as well.

"Do you have a stuttering problem? You never stuttered when you were younger. You should probably get that checked out" Dakota said walking away.

That was shitty. He thinks I have a freak problem, just because I stutter when I feel insecure or nervous. I'm not a freak.

Lunch

"Nikki, Dakota thinks I have some freaky stuttering problem!" I whined sitting by her.

"Ari, if he thinks less of you because you stutter when you're nervous, he's a dip thong." Nikki answered eating a cookie.

"Yeah Ari, besides, Dakota seems like an ass anyway." Emi added.

"Why so, he's nice to me?" Nikki asked.

"Well he likes you duh! But he was being an ass to Yank-" I cut Emi off.

"EVERYONE IS MEAN TO YANKTON!" I snapped.

The cafeteria fell silent, everyone was looking at us.

"Damn Ari, you got some pipes." Nikki said staring at me.

"Fuck…" I mumbled, putting my head down on the table.

After we finished our lunch we went outside. We where talking when Dakota came up and said, "Hey Nikki! Whatchya girls talking about?"

"Oh nothing, just a Spoof we were gonna do." Nikki answered.

"Cool! Yah know, I did a few Spoofs of my own." Dakota said trying to impress Nikki.

"Ugh…" I whispered to myself while rolling my eyes.

Nikki smirked and rolled her eyes.

"Oh what? We do them on Ghost Adventures. What're yours, Justin Bieber?" Dakota laughed.

My eyes brightened at the thought of Ghost Adventures, I loved them. Nikki smirked and punched Dakota friendly.

"Ari loves GAC." She squeaked, jumping up.

"Ha, clearly I do. Who is your favorite one Ari?" Dakota flashed his braced smile to me.

I got lost in his smile, so perfect.

"Uh, Zak." I said plainly.

He stood there awkwardly, looking back at Nikki smiling.

"Hey uh, Nikki. Can I talk to you alone?" He asked her smiling.

"Um, sure. Lets go over here." She smiled back, walking with him to the benches.

They were talking about something. Nikki's cheerful face turned into something different, insult. She snapped at him and he stepped back. He said something and she slapped him, stomping back to us.

"He's a D-BAG!" She growled.

"What did he say?" Emi asked.

"He wanted to act like we were going out so he could make someone jealous!" She hissed.

"Who?" I asked.

"I don't know, he said someone I know." Nikki shrugged.

I got a surprised look on my face when she said that. "Dude, ya don't think, he means, me do you?" I asked Nikki.

Nikki gasped, "I think he is! Ooo, what do I do? Should I say sorry then yes? Or ask him who it is to confirm our suspicion? Emi what do I do?"

"I think you should go confirm it okay! But don't say we thought it was Ari, ok?" Emi answered.

"Okay!" Nikki said back excitedly. "Dakota, wait!" she yelled running after him.

I saw them talking again. My guess would probably be Dakota is getting a bit embarrassed, I saw a tint of pink in his cheeks. _YES! Oh wow, this is so awesome! _I thought to myself.

This was going great! But suddenly, something happened. Nikki didn't skip back happily like she usually does, she just walked back.

"Nikki, what happened? Didn't Dakota confirm who he was talking about?" Emi asked excitedly.

"Um, that's the thing. Okay, so this is how it went. I asked him if this person was a very good friend of mine, he said yes then started to blush. I was almost certain he was talking about you! I asked who it was and then he said…" Nikki didn't finish.

"He saaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiid?" I asked.

"Uh, he said Kenzie" Nikki answered nervously. "Sorry Ari."

I was speechless. I stood starring back at Nikki.

"K-K-Kenzie?" I said stuttering worse than before.

We all just stood there starring at each other. "Ari-" Emi began but I started to run away. Emi and Nikki yelled something towards me as I was running, but I didn't listen. Tears started to run down my face. I tried to ignore them but it felt like someone just stabbed me in the chest.

I got to go home early cus I was crying too much. When I arrived home I went strait to my bed, I buried my face in my pillow to try to drown out my crying. I just wished for the day to be over with already.


End file.
